Myrtana
Central Realms or the Old Empire were the first real human kingdom long before Rhobar II has conquered all the lands lying on the banks of the Sea of [[Myrtana|'Myrtana']]. These fertile plains rich in lush forests scattered among acres of potent fields neighbor the cold and icy Nordmar in the north and the desert Hashishin realm of Varant in the south. The capitol of the Central Realms is located on the east shore, surrounded by towns and villages providing the empire with everything it needs. Geography The Kingdom is divided into two distinct regions, divided by a mountain range. The easternmost region is known as the seaside, stabbing deep into the sea, while the westernmost are the actual Central Realms. Regardless, the climate in [[Myrtana |'Myrtana']] is temperate, with warm summers and cold winters, forming a transitional zone between the hot Varant and cold Nordmar. The seaside has a well developed shoreline and mainly rests on an elevated mesa, created from thousands of years of water eroding the shore. The mesa itself is not flat as one would expect - it's riddled with terrain drops, hills and faults, naturally limiting the amount of agriculture in this region. Despite this, numerous farmers have established their farms in this region and cultivated crops on small fields, providing a small, but vital part of the food supply for the nearby Vengard, the capitol. The hub of agricultural infrastructure was Ardea, a small town which served as a trade point for merchants and farmers. Another town in the vicinity was Cape Dun, a village that was the center of hunting activity for the eastern [[Myrtana|'Myrtana']]. Hunters formed to core of the city's economy, in addition to lumberjacks and provided merchants with raw wood and animal trophies, which would later be processed in workshops of Vengard and neighboring cities. However, the main city of the easternmost part of Myrtana was the capitol of the kingdom - Vengard. This marvelous city was one of the crucial parts of the kingdom economy, as the elite living within its safe walls required large amounts of food, raw materials, luxury items etc. to live. As such, Vengard provided much of the demand for the economy of the lands. Vengard, Ardea and Cape Dun relied heavily on supplies from the Central Realms, most importantly food. The road to them led through mountain valleys of the range located directly in the center of the kingdom. The roads were not always safe, and several strongholds have been constructed controlling key transportation lanes - Gotha and Faring, with the latter also guarding one of the most important passages to Nordmar. Faring was a large fortress lying on a cliff, overseeing the valley below, with a small town constructed at the base of the cliff for merchants who established trade routes with Nordmar. The castle's presence made the valley a cul-de-sac killing zone tailored for royal mages and archers to kill any and all invading forces. Gotha was also a similarly impenetrable fortress, with another town built around the stronghold to cater for any traders stopping on their way to or from the Central Realms. In both cases, the invaders had to resort to unconventional warfare - Faring was conquered by destroying rune magic and Gotha was destroyed by a summoned demon. The realms themselves were composed of a network of cities located in key valleys, as the realms had an extremely developed, mountainous terrain. However, the human colonized it utilizing every possible nook and cranny. The key city was Montera, which lay closest to the mountain passages and was the biggest supplier of food in the kingdom, with several farms growing crops and herding animals surrounding the city. It was of such a great importance, that a castle was erected along with protective city walls and a Temple of Innos constructed within it. The city continued to be a major supplier of food after it was conquered by the orcs. A similar city laid in a valley away from Montera. It was named Geldern and laid in a valley rich in resources, so naturally it became the center of the mining industry of Myrtana and provided raw materials ranging from sulphur through gold to raw ore for industries throughout the land. The business was extremely profitable, and Geldern grew, eventually becoming one of the biggest cities in the kingdom, even housing its very own temple of Innos. To the north of Geldern laid Silden, a city similar to Cape Dun. It was positioned near a lake with a sunken paladin stronghold and based its economy on fishermen and hunters, being yet another source of food and animal trophies for industries throughout the kingdom. To the south of Geldern, near a passage leading to Varant was Trelis a strategically placed fort whose sole role was defending and providing early warning in a case of an invasion from Varant, as was the case when Lukkor decided to invade Myrtana. Category:Locations